


One 007, one Galahad and two Quartermasters

by kellyh000



Series: 00Q fanfiction translations [14]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Crossover, Family Drama, M/M, Translation, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-21 07:27:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30018234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kellyh000/pseuds/kellyh000
Summary: Merlin is Q’s uncle and had always hoped for him to join Kingsman. They even argued about it.Fragments of the four of them.(Updated every Saturday. Probably. )
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad/Merlin, James Bond/Q
Series: 00Q fanfiction translations [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767181
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. Angst (Harry Hart/Merlin)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [一個007，一個Galahad，兩個軍需官。](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3404417) by [molly31203](https://archiveofourown.org/users/molly31203/pseuds/molly31203). 



> This story is originally by molly31203 , thanks for letting me translate your story.  
> 謝謝大大讓我翻譯您的作品!

“I didn’t know you have a nephew.”

Harry’s both eyebrows were raised and held a tablet in his hand. There was a photo of a young man on the screen. Black curls with chestnut eyes made his skin look even paler, and the young man’s lithe form made him look like a sickly fragile college freshman. It was rather difficult for Harry to associate him with a high-rank officer of MI6.

“We haven’t spoken in a very long time.” Merlin was also giving directions to Lancelot. He worked on his tablet impatiently. “The last time we spoke, he destroyed the firewalls of several highly-sensitive international organizations out of spite. ”

“Sounds like a younger version of you.”

Merlin gave Harry an eye-roll. Lancelot’s mission was completed, and he ended their call after giving her the directions for extraction.

“I need you to go speak with his boyfriend personally.”

“Seriously? Merlin, your nephew is a grown man. Did your father send someone to dig into me when we started dating?”

“He’s only 25, Harry, and his boyfriend is goddamn about your age.”

** Then the boyfriend must be as attractive as he is,  ** under normal circumstances, Harry would tell him, but at this moment, he chose to keep it to himself since Merlin looked like he was about to blow something up to vent his anger.

“His boyfriend is in Tokyo for a mission. I’ll have him back home four days earlier, so meet him up then. 3 pm, my nephew’s favourite teashop near MI6.”

“I’ll be there on time. And, Merlin,” Harry grabbed his shoulders, firmly but gently placed a kiss on his furrowed brows. “He’s MI6’s genius Quartermaster. Have some faith in him, your nephew.”

...tbc


	2. First Time

The first time Merlin saw Q was at the funeral of Q’s parents.

They died because Kingsman failed to extract them in time. A round table knight was fallen, and Galahad, who was reinforcement did not make it there in time, and had to watch the plane sink into the ocean.

He stood there, watching Q, who looked like his younger self. Socially awkward and not used to physical contact, and the brown eyes beneath the mop of hair avoided eye contact as much as he could. The skinny figure of Q holding up a black umbrella in the rain was heartbreaking.

So, Merlin approached him.

He realized that the boy had a gift with computers and coding, and how much stronger he was than the boys his age.

The fragile young boy was a tough noble at heart.

I'll protect him, Merlin thought, as he held Q’s hand in his as they left the cemetery. He vowed to his dead relatives, that he would do whatever it takes to protect the child.

...tbc


	3. Fantasy

Harry had fantasized about what James Bond looked like-he pictured a blond man, taller than him, handsome and excellent at combat. A man with countless positive traits.

And when he finally saw the famous 007, most of his fantasies were confirmed. What was different from his imagination was that James Bond fired two shots at him the first time they met. And from then, every time they meet, they have these ask-questions-later-fights.

Oh, and the fact that James Bond was fucking with Merlin(his man)’s nephew (adopted son-Merlin did complete the papers to make it happen).

He realized that James Bond was indeed a perfect, attractive agent, but he was also a goddamned bastard.

“Since Q is Merlin’s adopted son, it kind of makes me your father-in-law. It wouldn’t be a bad thing to show me a bit more respect, would it, Mr. Bond?”

“You must be joking.”

...tbc


	4. Future Fic

“Should I ask you why you shot Mr. Hart?”

“Why, do you care, Q?”

“Not at  all,” **_but_ ** _**I am pissed that you caused more trouble**. _ Q used more force than necessary as he applied the medication on Bond’s wounds, and much to his satisfaction, he saw the minute changes in Bond’s expressions. “But my uncle cares, and don’t expect me to stop him from getting his revenge.”

Bond grunted, not pleased. Q finished his work, and stood up to walk over to his computer. He was going to remove the security camera footage of Bond and Harry fighting, though his uncle must’ve done the work for him already.

“Q.”

Q ignored Bond, because he realized that Merlin missed a camera. The ones in the corners are the ones that get missed the most (although it was entirely possible that Merlin only missed it because he was busying tending to Harry’s wounds). His fingers started to fly across the keyboard, and the noise around him faded into the background and was  tuned down so low that he did not even hear them. Which was why Q only snapped back to himself when Bond’s low voice was right next to his ear.

“Do you ever regret it?”

Bond’s arms circled him from behind. 

Q wanted to give him an impatient look, but he failed. It wasn’t like he could, Q told himself. There was no way for him to resist Bond embracing him from behind. He loved the warm feeling of Bond’s chest, and loved the safe feeling of having his arms around him.

“I’m afraid you have to be more specific. Regret about what?”

“Joining MI6 .”Bond’s voice was rarely uncertain, but when it came to Q, James Bond was no longer as confident as he was. “Did you ever regret joining?”

Q had thought about what would his future be like if he had joined Kingsman. Although he was the Quartermaster of MI6, during trying times he would be in the field as he was more than qualified.

However, if he had joined Kingsman, Merlin would only have him as his assistant and there would be no opportunities for him to be in the battlefield. His work would be similar to what he did; the only difference would be his allegiance, and that he wouldn’t need to start  his career from the bottom.

But he was certain that if Q had joined Kingsman, his life would be much simpler. He wouldn’t have to worry about someone’s life behind a screen, or sink into despair by the news coming from his earpiece.

But he wouldn’t be able to meet someone he wanted to spend his life with either.

If he hadn’t joined MI6, he would have never met James Bond, the arrogant agent whose codename was made up of zeros and ones, who barged into his  life. He would not be able to enjoy the chemistry of their banter through the comms, the deserts and tea from other countries and the precious, unprecedented memories of him and Bond for the last two years, four months and twenty days. 

“If I didn’t join MI6,” Q laced his fingers with Bonds. They went from touching to intertwined together. “I won’t get the chance to educate a certain shallow agent on arts.”

Q was beyond grateful that a future without James Bond did not exist.

...tbc


	5. Sci-Fi

“ Unbelievable," Harry realized that Merlin would never cease to surprise him. “Doctor who?”

“That belongs to  Q.”Merlin grabbed the Fez which Harry held, but Harry’s eyes did not miss his reddened ears. Damn, how on earth did Harry find his secret storage room?

He always loved sci-fiction, but after Q moved in, he fell in love with Doctor Who (before that he always thought it was a none-sense drama, filled with twisted scientific theories). He like the fourth Doctor, Tome Baker and Paul McCann from the 1997 movie version the best, and Q liked Dvid Tennant the best.

The blue box in which he kept his Star Wars merchandise, was added with several tiny figures of Dalek and Cyberman after Q moved in. 

“I do hope you have a different approach when you're teaching Eggsy.”

“What different approach?”

“Something other than spoiling him rotten.”

Merlin pulled a long face, but he had no grounds to argue back. They both knew that there was another month before Q’s birthday, and yet Merlin spent most of his free time in t he lab, trying to make a real sonic screwdriver for Q as a present. 

...tbc


	6. Adjust

The tea he had that was rapidly declining, the colours of the sweater were younger and every habit of Q’s reminded Merlin how lonely he was after losing Q.

Merlin took a long time to adjust to the space Q left, but Harry filled that space.

And he adjusted to all the other strange quirks Harry had which he did not find out before: curling himself around him while sleeping, drinking scotch in front of his stuffed dog whenever he got the chance and that he only wore formal suits (otherwise he’d rather be naked).

Every now and then, he missed having Q in his house, but because of Harry, he no longer felt alone.

...tbc


	7. Crazy

Bond never told his Quartermaster what wild fantasies that flashed through his head when they first met. Even though Bond managed to get Q into bed with him, he still had no intention to tell Q the thoughts he had (though he did plan on carrying them out).

Until one day, he and the annoying old man (but to be fair their age was similar), Harry Hart, met again on a mission.

They did not fight, since their respective Quartermasters warned them not to, but they started to compare who had crazier ideas on what they wanted to do to their partners, and completely forgot their partners were also on the comms. 

For a very long time, Harry found his weapon broken when things heat up, and all the suits in his closet disappeared without a trace.

As for Bond, he realized that no matter who was running the mission, may it be Q or the Q branch minions, would intentionally point him in the wrong direction. And he had to watch, with his own eyes, the Aston Martin that was supposed to be his got handed over to 004.

...tbc


End file.
